Prince of Drama
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: What can possibly happen when all tennis club members plays drama, instead of tennis?
1. Snow White

Chapter 1: Snow White

Narrator: Yukimura Seeichi

Once upon a time, a Queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter, named Snow White. She has full red rose lips, skin white as snow, and a gentle and kind personality. Snow White led a happy life. But then, her mother, the Queen died, and her father, the King, remarried to another woman. This woman became the new queen. But she was jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty…

A few years later, the King died and left the kingdom in the evil queen's hands. The queen then took advantage of her position and made Snow White to become a scullery maid, because the Queen was afraid that one day Snow White's beauty will surpass her own.

"Saa… Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of all them all?" asked Queen Syuusuke.

"You are the fairest of them all in the world my queen…. Screw this, why am I a mirror!? I know this is much better than what Echizen was forced into, but why I become a mirror?! I just want become the audience…" the magic mirror said (while complaining).

Unfortunately, the Ki- Queen heard her mirror mumbling. "SHINJI!"

"Shumimazon Tachibana…" the mirror… apologized? *cough* anyway… The Queen was satisfied with her mirror's answer… for now anyways.

Years later, the Queen repeated the gesture. She stood in front the magic mirror and asked "Mirror mirror on the wall… who is the fairest of them all?"

To which the mirror answered (more like more mumbling…) "Tachibana-san please…. the fairest of of them all is Echizen Ryoma! No one can outmatch his beauty… and why the same question again? This is ridiculous! We are tennis players! We are supposed to play tennis! Why are we doing-"

"SHINJI!"

"Shumimazon Tachibana" *cough* hearing the mirror's answer, Queen Syuusuke became enraged. H- she then ordered a hunter to kill Snow White.

"Saa... Yutta, I want you to kill Echizen and bring her- I mean his heart inside this box." Queen Syuusuke ordered the young hunter as he handed a red box with a golden heart shaped lock.

The young hunter agreed, and said, "As your wish, aniki… ummm… I mean

my queen."

'Tell me… why I become the hunter? I think that Kabaji guy suits much better…' the hunter mumbled to himself.

The next morning, the hunter accompanied Snow White into a flower field in the deepest forest…. as Snow White pay attention towards the field full of flowers blooming, the young hunter raised a dagger, attempting to kill her… I mean him. But the hunter didn't want to kill an innocent girl, even though said Snow White is a boy in this version of story.

He then warned Snow White. "Please run…. I can't do it… the Queen ordered me to kill you! Run, run to the place where the Queen won't find you!"

"Yadda… why should I run? I just can face Fuji-sempai-"

*ehem* "Echizen don't ruin the scenario." I (Yukimura Seiichi) scolded Snow White (with Sanada dragging Echizen from the scene). *sigh* am I the narrator?

Anyway, after hearing the warning Snow White ran into the forest… during that time she or he saw scary things that we'd rather not describe and ended up with animals accompanying her/him to barge some random empty (dwarf's) house.

In there she found out the house is in a messy state. Dirty laundries around the house, dirty plates that hasn't been washed only left in the sink, dust everywhere, you name it, we have it. Seeing that, she decided to clean the house with her newly made wild animal friends. After she's done with the cleaning, she cooked some broth for dinner climbed to the second floor and slept in a stranger's bed.

Meanwhile, outside the mine located in the forest, 7 dwarfs were just done with their mining activity and are preparing to go home. When they arrived near their home, they spotted light coming from their home, and thought that maybe some kind of thief barged into their house. They decided to attack the bastard.

But then, when they entered their house, they were shocked. Their previous dirty house has already been cleaned. There are no longer dirty laundry around the house, no dirty dishes to wash and no dust at all. Everything was spotless!

While they were discussing about the person who cleaned their house, they heard a noise coming from upstairs, and they prepared their weapons as they went upstairs to catch the culprit. When they arrived at their bedroom, they saw a lump lying on their beds. With a very slow motion walking the leader of the dwarfs, opened the blanket.

While the others are preparing to attack, the blanket covering the lump got uncovered. Inside, a beautiful girl *ehem* guy is sleeping peacefully…. as the woman/guy woke up the dwarfs quickly hid near the bed that person sleeping at while majority keep some of they hair to be seen (for Sanada *cough***** his hat).

…

LET'S JUST SKIP THE PART WHERE SNOW WHITE TAUGHT THE DWARFS HOW TO WASH THEIR HAND AND ETCETERA.

Meanwhile in the castle… when the queen knew the hunter had finished his job, she returned to her magic mirror, and asked the same question. But the mirror answered, "The fairest of them all is Snow White… why do I have to do this again? They already know the answer… so why I need to-" "SHINJI!" "Sumimazon Tachibana…."

Hearing that, the queen became enraged and went to her… I mean his secret underground cove…. and she make herself into an old badger ("Iie… I'm not old yet Yukimura-san." Inui said as he continued to write in his notebook.) And the she… he made a poison apple. He then took a boat to the dwarfs' house where the Snow White is currently staying.

Meanwhile, Snow White was singing Dreaming On The Radio when he saw an old badger that was taller than him, wearing glasses. Then he rolled his eyes, walked towards the grandma and asked, "H-how can I help you grandma… pffft…"

"Maa... I'm here to offer some nice juice to you, pretty one! Here… this is my special super ultra deluxe ginger ale, which I made especially for this drama! Saa, drink!"

"…" Suddenly, Snow White turned pale, and with eyes bulging out along with his skin turning green he took a lot of steps back. Then, he shouted, "YADDAAAAA! TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME INUI-SENPAI!" "Come on, I'm sure this will be delicious!" after he said that, he forced Echizen to drink it ('though I thought it was supposed to be an apple not a juice…' I thought as I read the script.) and he passed out.

"ECHIZEN!ARE YOU OKAY?! HOLD ON FOR AWHILE!" Momoshiro Takeshi shouted, "KABAJI!" "usu…" *EHEM* after that the dwarfs came home and found Snow White's body. Thinking that Snow White is dead, they put her body in a glass coffin and went to kill the Queen. After the witch fell of the cliff, they went back to mourn for Snow White. As they mourned they heard a neigh of a horse… when Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu hopped down from his horse as he saw the woman he loves sleeping in a glass coffin.

"Do I really have to kiss him?" the Prince asked.

"Yes," the dwarfs said in a dull tone.

Then the Prince kissed Snow White (both made disgusted faces, though the Prince's went unnoticeable to many.) When the kiss ended, Snow White suddenly woke up from his sleep.

"W-what happened to me? The last thing I remember was Inui-senpai in front of me… and that kiss was disgusting."

"I'm glad you felt the same way." The Prince said in a dull tone.

After that the prince hugged Echizen (both of them made disgusted faces again.) and asked her to marry him ("This is for the sake of the drama! And I'm going to complain to the author after this!" Echizen stated.) and live with him in the castle, which Echizen happily agreed to ("One of the worst moments of my life," Tezuka muttered.) and after that they lived happily ever after in the castle ("NEVER," the 'couple' stated).

THE END

"Wait a minute! Why am I the only one to drink that cursed juice?!" Ryoma-san shouted.

"Well because the author of this fiction deemed so…" Yukimura and Fuji answer together.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLLL?!"

**N/A: So what do you think of this story? I hope you all like it… if you want another drama just vote which one do you want: Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast or The Little Mermaid.**


	2. Cinderella (Part 1) (rewritten)

Chapter 2: Cinderella: Part 1

Narrator: Echizen Ryoga

Once upon a time, in a mansion, there lived a perverted man called Echizen Nanjiroh, along with his wife Echizen Rinko and his daught- errr, son, Echizen Ryoma. One day, Rinko left her perverted husband and her cute yet bratty daughte- son because she can't stand her husband's playboy behavior. And thus, Nanjiroh and Ryoma were the only ones left in that mansion.

3 years later, Nanjiroh married another woman named Ryusaki Sumire. Sumire had 2 daughters named Ryusaki Sakuno and Ryusaki Tomoka. A year after that Nanjiroh went missing. He said that he had a trading business to manage, and had left for work (but the townsfolk believed that he became a voyeur and forgot about his son.) and left his son, his new wife, and his 2 step daughters. That bastard.

5 years after his 'dearest father' left him, Ryoma was forced to work in his own house as a maid ("Why do I have to become the maid again?! Do I even look like a maid to the audience?!" Ryoma complained). While his step mother and sisters live in luxury, everyday his work is to serve his step mother and sisters, cleaning the giant mansion and everyday he'll always have to obey the orders from his stepmother other and his stepsisters.

"Ryoma cook dinner, Ryoma clean the floor, Ryoma bath the cat, Ryoma catch the mice, Ryoma this Ryoma that... I'M SICK OF THIS!" Ryoma screamed and threw the broom he was holding. The broom flew across the room and hit the cat on the head, causing it to pass out on the floor. "... I'm not sorry!" he muttered weakly.

One morning he slept in. Again. The birds and mice tried to wake him up with difficulty ("WHAT IS IT WITH ANIMALS IN FAIRY TALES?!" he screamed. I'm starting to wonder if he has PMS.) and after they helped him to take a bath and do his bed, Ryoma prepared himself to hear screams and shouts of orders for him.

After he finished cooking breakfast... well, more like trying to poison his stepmother and sisters with bottles of unnatural and weird colored juices (again, the birds and mice tried hard preventing him from putting the substance in breakfast. Just so you know, they failed.) he rushed upstairs to wake his tormentors ("May they fall asleep forever after they consume this," he muttered as he climbed the stairs.)

Once he arrived at his stepmother's room he knocked the door (with his leg) and said, "Oi baa-chan! Wake up already!" in a very rude tone. *sigh* "Oi Chibisuke! Try to talk softly like the Cinderella from Disney!" I (Echizen Ryoga, the older brother of our dear main character) yelled at the Cinderella wannabe. Sumire then lectured him on how he should act, gave him orders, etcetera. An hour later, after he handed his stepmother and sisters their breakfast (with juices that the birds and mice can't prevent him from giving them to his step mother and sisters. Unfortunately for Ryoma, those 3 never touched the liquid).

As he sweeped the floor while singing Rising, the doorbell suddenly rang. While cursing whoever disturbed his little concert, he opened the door. In front the door is the neighborhood postman, Kirihara Akaya. Said post man, of course, laughed at the boy. "BWAHAHA! It really fits you girly boy! Ahahahaha! Here's the letter…. pffft... AHAHAHAHA!" after the postman managed to give the letter, he walked away while clutching his stomach, still laughing like a crazy hyena, leaving the enraged Ryoma to crunch the letter.

"I'll kill the fanfiction author after this stupid drama is done!" swore the still enraged Ryoma. First, let us pray that author-san will survive… Now let's carry on.

Anyways, after he gave the letter to his stepmother and sisters, the sisters squealed extremely **HARD** (yes, they squealed so hard that I need the bold and caps to describe it. I wonder why Ryoma didn't go deaf though?) after reading the invitation for Prince Seeichi's 'Bride Searching Ball'.

Time passed as Ryoma was forced to dress his sisters. Eventually, the stepmother said to Ryoma, "If you can find a dress other than your sisters' own then you can come as well." then she left him with a evil smirk. Knowing that he can't find a dress ("Of course I can't! I'm a fucking male, for the love of god! And even if I have one, I'm not gonna crossdress!" Ryoma complained yet again.) he gave up.

When he returned to his room, the birds and mice showed him what they done to the leftover clothes that his sisters had thrown. He smiled happily (more like grumbling) at the dress and thanked (cursed) the animals.

After dressing up, he quickly rushed downstairs and saw his sisters stepping into a carriage. "Wait! I want to come too! I don't want stupid aniki to throw my racquet and panta supply!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Hehehe, I know just the way to convince him *ehem* back to the story…

Seeing how cute ("I'M NOT CUTE!") he was, his sisters tore his dress down out of jealousy, while claiming that what he is wearing is theirs (well it is technically, isn't it?) and after that they left the crying Ryoma, an evil smirk plastered onto their faces.

Ryoma cried (with the help of eye drops) and ran into the backyard. Suddenly, sensing that his goddaught- godson is crying, the Holy Godmothe- I mean Godfather made a grand appearance before Ryoma.

N/A: How is it? This is the first part of the Cinderella drama, I hope you all like it. And thanks for all the reviews!

And for those who vote for The Little Mermaid drama, please be patient for after Cinderella drama it will be The Little Mermaid drama, brought to you by those ridiculous middle school tennis players! And this drama is a suggestion from Guest. Hope you all can give me more suggestions ^_^

Thanks for reading!


	3. Cinderella (Part 2)

**Chapter 3: Cinderella part 2**

**Narrator: Echizen Ryoga**

_On the last chapter: _

_Sensing his goddaught- I mean godson is crying, the Holy Godmothe- I mean Godfather made a grand appearance before Ryoma…._

**Behind the stage**

Oishi: Echizen-san, where is author-san?

Ryoma: Huh? Oh... her? I dunno *yawning while petting Karupin*

Ryoga: Oi… Oi... Chibisuke, if we can't find author-san we can't continue this drama!

Ryoma: So? *open a can of grape flavored Panta and drink it*

Eiji: Waah! Oishi! I… I just found a corpse in the tennis field nya….

Tennis members and Ryoga (except Ryoma,Tezuka, Inui and Fuji): NANI!

**When they arrived at the crime scene (aka the court), a corpse with foaming mouth lied in the middle.**

Ryoga: I-is that author-san?!

Tezuka: *drinks aspirins*

Momoshiro: Is that her?! Hey, what is that on her hand?

Ryoga: *takes the thick of papers from the corpse's hand* Hey, it's the manuscript!

Eiji: Alright! Let's do this for the sake of author-san!

Everyone: YOSH!

Author: Guys... help...

**-oOo-**

"Why does Ore-sama have to become the stupid fairy instead of the King? Anyway brat, I didn't know you can cry like a baby," said the Godmother- I mean Godfather in a sarcastic tone to his 'godson'. "Shut up, Monkey King! I would've preferred Buchou, or even Inui-sempai to become the 'Fairy Godfather' of this ridiculous fairy tale drama than you." Ryoma fired back to his own 'Godfather'. After the sarcastic remark, a words war between the two ensued.

Suddenly, a deathly aura surrounded the two. I looked at the source of the aura, and found our famous Tezuka Kunimitsu (death)glaring at the two. "Laps. Now." He commanded with a deadly tone.

After the duo experienced Tezuka Kunimitsu's deadly glare and the (endless) laps, they (finally) stopped the words war. "Don't worry brat, you will go to the ball. Kabaji!" "Usu!" suddenly, our dear Cinderella wannabe was dragged out of the scene by a giant. The Godfather sat on a relaxing chair and drank tea while the Cinderella wannabe kept on shouting loudly. "YAADA! LET GO OF ME!"

"Oii! I'm going to the vending machine in front of the studio! You guys want something?" someone suddenly shouted. "I want coffee then!" I shouted back. A few other guys also placed their orders.

"OII!" Ryoma continued shouting.

**-oOo-**

When Ryoma finally appeared (while cursing) with a pout, the 'Holy' Godfather and the audience went into a trance. For the readers out there, please use your imagination and picture it inside your mind...

Chibisuke had long white hair that was tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon, a small silver tiara with onyx and sapphire jewels on it (where did they get the money to buy that thing?), and a black choker with a heart-shaped sapphire on his neck.

He wore a simple black gown with a dark blue ribbon tied in under his chest, and some black lace in end of the sleeves and gown (whose pocket money are they using?!). To complete the outfit, he also wore a pair of black heels.

As for his make up, he used a dark red lipstick plus lip gloss, a thin layer of silver eye shadow, and a thin trace of light pink blush.

I'm starting to wonder if he really has gone gay.

... Anyway, let's continue the drama. Monkey King?

"..."

Oi! Monkey King!

"Shut up! I heard you first time already! AND I'M NOT MONKEY KING! Anyways, you don't look bad, stupid brat. You should be amazed by my generousity! Anyways Kabaji, prepare the carriage for this brat." the Holy Monkey King ("Oi!") huffed. "Usu!" Kabaji answered.

And after that, Ryoma stepped into the carriage and ended up going to the ball (with a scowl on his face while cursing under his breath).

Meanwhile in the castle, the ball has already started. All the fine ladies, along with Ryoma's sisters had already started to introduce themselves to the Prince. "Lady Echizen Sakuno and Lady Echizen Tomoka!" Genichirou Sanada, the knight, announced. "My name is Echizen Tomoka your Highness… I have same name as my beloved Ryoma-sama! KYAAA!" Oi, oi, oi...

"My name is Echizen Sakuno your Highness… I hope you choose me as your bride!" the Echizen ladies said, before going into the crowd to search for their mother. Sanada kept calling the names of the ladies as he shot a pitying look at his friend Prince Seiichi, as said prince kept on twitching a lot (pun not intended!).

When Sanada was done shouting the names of the guests, the royal dance began. Seiichi avoided the Echizen ladies that was currently hunting for him, and instead danced with Lady Marui Bunta.

"Buchou- I mean Ouji-sama, please don't squeeze my hand so hard." Lady Bunta muttered nervously.

Next, Prince Seiichi danced with Lady Hanamura Aoi. Said lady continued chuckling in amusement, as she watched the seeing the guy called the 'Child of God' in the tennis field being nervous.

Next, he danced with Lady Fuji Syuusuke. "Saa… it's really interesting right, Yukimura-san?" Lady

Syuusuke said while continued chuckling in real amusement. " Well, how about you change positions with me Fuji-kun?" "Sorry, but I prefer seeing you suffer." Lady Syuusuke said. The prince kept on smiling (in scary way) and his left eye kept on twitching, pissed because of what Lady Syuusuke had just said.

After hours and hours of dancing (and avoiding ladies of the Echizen household), the prince went back to his throne, next to his father who was plain amused. Prince Seiichi noticed the look his 'father' was giving him, and he glared back at his 'father'. "Tezuka-san… I hope in the next drama, _you're_ the one who will be suffering…" said the tired prince while glaring at the king. Unfortunately for him, the glare didn't affect the king at all.

As the prince kept glaring at his father, our main character at last arrived at the castle. With hi- her trademark cocky smirk, h- she entered the ball room. As h- she tried to avoid hi- her stepmother and sisters, h- she (why is it so hard to refer to Chibisuke as a _she_?!) attracted all the males (even the ones who are crossdressing), and even the prince and the king. Giving his a father a (sarcastic) goodbye, he then approached the 'woman' that had caught his eye.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" asked Prince Seiichi. "Che… like I have a choice." Ryoma answered, and accepted the offer. As the two danced (I didn't know Chibisuke can dance!), the other guests watched, either in awe or jealousy. 'Why can't I dance with the prince?' 'Why can't I dance with that beautiful lady?' were the thoughts in their minds.

But Sumire and her daughters were different. 'Where have I seen that girl before...?' were the thoughts in their minds. When Lady Sumire tried to get closer in order to identify the lady, a red and white figure suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, and almost made Lady Sumire die out of a heart attack. "Oi, oi! No one should get closer to the prince and the lady when they're dancing, nya! We should give them some privacy, nya!" Kikumaru Eiji, a soldier (who is suspected as a hybrid between a cat and a human) said.

As they rest of the guests danced, the prince dragged the lady into his private garden instead, the Rikkaidai Fuzoku Private Garden. As they were talking about something that we don't understand at all (presumably tennis-related?), a bell rang, telling us that the time is midnight. "That bell…." "Ahh... it's already midnight, huh?" "Nani?! Damn, I have to go back!"

"Why should you leave, 'fair' lady? If you shall leave, then please tell me your name." the prince answered. Ryoma, seeing that (s)he didn't have time, ran towards the front door without telling the prince hi- her name.

When (s)he was running towards the carriage, his left heel suddenly came loose. But (s)he had no time to pick it up, as he saw the prince running towards him. (s)he decided to ignore the loose heel dropped on the palace stairs, and left for the mansion. Fortunately, when (s)he arrived at the mansion, hi- her step mother and sisters have yet to arrive back home. (s)he then changed his tattered attire from earlier, cleaned the house, and went to sleep...

**A/N: How is your opinion of this chapter? The next is the last part of the Cinderella drama... so stay tuned and give me your reviews ^_^ thanks for reading!**


	4. Cinderella (Last Part)

**Chapter 4: Cinderella (last part)**

Narrator: Echizen Ryoga

_On the last chapter:_

… Then (s)he changed his tattered attire from earlier, cleaned the house, and went to sleep…

**Behind the stage:**

Riku (aka the author): Yo, minna!

Ryoga: Wait, aren't you dead already?

Riku: Don't be silly! Anyways, I finished the last part of Cinderella drama.

Ryoga: Really? It's a shame... I had a very good time acting as the narrator *pouts*

Riku: Now, now... maybe in the next drama, you can take the lead.

Ryoga: Really?! Yippee!

Other tennis members: 'Just how simple-minded can this guy be…?'

**-oOo-**

After Ryoma left, the prince kept on staring at the heel that the 'woman' he fell dropped.

"I know…! I can ask 'father' to help me find the lady!" he exclaimed, and went to tell his 'father' to search for the shoe. Prince Seiichi promised that he would marry whoever fitted the shoe.

"… You _do_ realize Ryoma is a male, right?" the king questioned. "Just play along darn it," the prince muttered back. After the short conversation, King Tezuka agreed and sent one of his trusted advisor, Oishi Shuichiro, and his other trusted knight, Sanada Genichirou, to search for a woman that fits for the heel his so-called-son found.

Days by days went, whilst the advisor and knight knocked the door of each household in order to find a maiden that fits the small black heel made of glass the prince found. At last, the two arrived at the Echizen household.

Inside said household, the daughters of the Echizen household saw the advisor and the knight from their window. In a flash, they frantically wore their best dresses, do their hairs, apply makeup, etcetera. When the two teenagers finished painting their faces (Momoshiro, stop snickering!), Lady Sumire opened the front door, and invited the men in.

"Welcome gentlemen…what brings you here? Come in… come in." said Sumire, as the gentlemen entered the mansion. Unfortunately, they didn't saw Lady Sumire's evil grin as she walked upstairs and locked the door to Ryoma's room, and chaining the key on Lucifer's collar.

"Good day, Mrs. Echi-"

"LADY, NOT MRS!" Lady Sumire snapped.

"Err, Lady Echizen. We came here in order to find a girl whose foot fits into this black glass slipper, so that she can be married to the Prince." the advisor stated. Mrs- (*glare*) uhm- Lady Echizen nodded, and called for the girls to come down.

"GIRLS! THESE GENTLEMEN WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

And at that, a sound of a crash, and two girls' shouts erupted as they raced down the stairs.

"ME FIRST!"

"NO, ME FIRST!"

"GIRLS! Behave yourselves! Now, these gentlemen are from the castle. Treat them nicely." Lady Echizen stated.

"Well then, shall we start? Lady Tomoka, please sit down here." "Sure..." Tomoka answered arrogantly.

Meanwhile… our hero (or rather heroine?) was cursing at whoever locked the door. "Damn, I should've gone to the toilet before this part starts! Oi, someone open the door! I want to go to toilet!" Ryoma yelled. Hearing his yell, the mice, the birds, went to his rescue along his favorite cat, Karupin the Himalayan cat.

Suddenly, Lucifer, the cat that Lady Sumire took in as a pet, attacked Karupin and pulled his tail. Karupin, feeling the need to fight, scratched back. And so, a catfight started between the two felines. As the animals along with Ryoma (who is holding his bladder) watched the two battle…

"Both ladies didn't fit the glass slipper at all… are you sure you don't have another 'daughter', Echizen-sama…? Tarundarou." Knight Genichirou asked. "No… I don't have another daughter, Sir knight." Lady Sumire replied hastily.

"Are you sure? We do receive a report about the daughter of the former perverted Lord, Lord Echizen Nanjirou. I think her name was… Ryoma Echizen?"

"No… I haven't heard that name before."

"Very well then… please excuse us Lady Echizen. We have other houses to visit," advisor Oishi said.

At the same time… Karupin came out as the winner of the catfight between him and Lucifer, with Lucifer epically falling into a mountain of horse dung. The mice then snatched the key from Lucifer's collar, delivered the key to Ryoma who frantically opened the door and ran downstairs, into the toilet.

And at that moment, as the knight and advisor were about to leave, they saw a flash of green, white and brown figure passing them, and running into the toilet.

"…" All the people in the room can only stare at the bathroom door. A few minutes passed, and the door suddenly opened, revealing Ryoma (who was muttering, "Thank god… I almost pissed my pants," darkly). Ryoma then noticed the stares he got.

"What?! You never saw someone that was about to piss his pants badly?"

The Knight then dragged him to the chair and signaled the advisor to try to fit the heel on him. Lady Sumire, knowing the heel would fit Ryoma's feet, used her cane to trip the advisor, and made the heel fell onto the ground, shattering it into pieces of glass ("thank god that we used a cheap glass to make this spare heel…" the author muttered).

Both the knight and advisor were devastated. They paled and shivered as images of them running in endless laps flashed across their minds, while being glared at the king. Not to mention the sadistic nature of the prince.

"Why do you two look like the world's about to end? Here's the other heel. I don't need it anyways," Ryoma said as he fished out another heel. The ladies of the Echizen household then gasped in horror, while the knight and advisor stared at Ryoma as if he is their Messiah.

At last, they found the 'woman' who dropped the heel. After that, the knight and advisor literally dragged the maid to the castle to spread the happy news ("HAPPY NEWS MY ASS!" Ryoma shouted).

Weeks later, the two got married in a grand wedding ceremony and lived happily ever after…*sob*

**~THE E-**

"Wait a minute! Someone help me! This person trying to molest me!" Ryoma yelled in horror.

"Saa… let's enjoy our honeymoon… my 'honey'~" Seiichi chuckled in amusement as he held Ryoma in a tight grip.

"YADDDAAAA!" Ryoma continue to yell, as the others stared at him with pity while Fuji kept chuckling in the same amusement as the took pictures of Seiichi dragging Ryoma away. Anyways…

**~THE END~**

**A/N: So, how is it? I hope you all like this not-so-happy ending (for Ryoma anyways)! The next drama will be about the Little Mermaid, so stay tuned, as these tennis players will about to bring you into a more hilarious drama! ^_^ thanks for reading!**


End file.
